She's A Lady
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Pansy makes loving her difficult, but Ron thinks she's worth it. One-Shot.


**Title:** She's A Lady  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Ron/Pansy, mentions of Pansy/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, mentions of domestic violence, and language  
**Note: **This is just a little one-shot for the iPod Songfic Challenge. I actually had a good muse for this one, and I'm proud of the way it turned out. I'm not sure if I totally screwed up with the meaning of the lyrics for the song, but this is how I interpreted them. The song is "She's A Lady" by Forever The Sickest Kids. Hope you enjoy!

XXX

_I'm in love with a girl I hate,  
She enjoys pointing out  
every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic.  
I'd trade her, I'd trade her in a second._

"You're sweaty," Pansy Parkinson remarked. Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. She squeaked and pushed him away. "Eww, gross." He laughed. "I just got back from Quidditch practice. What'd you expect?" She stuck her rose in the air in a condescending manner. "Well, you could have showered before you came and saw me." Ron pulled her into an embrace again, but she didn't push him away this time. "You like it," he said softly, his lips centimeters away from hers. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

_She's a backseat driver,  
A drama provider,  
an instant update of the world  
She's a first class liar,  
a constant forgetter  
(she's attractive, but bitter)_

Ron watched her secretly throughout the day. He made sure that no one noticed, but he knew that she knew. That's why it drove him crazy when he saw her flirting with Malfoy. She'd place her hands over his arm in the most pathetic fashion, and bat her eyelids like she was begging for him. Ron had to suppress a growl. He knew she was trying to make him jealous, and it succeeded. He'd always throw an extra harsh insult Malfoy's way when he saw him after that. Pansy would just smirk.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around,  
turn around baby,  
don't return to me,  
If you think that I'm not worth your time._

He remembered the first time he saw her as more than just another Slytherin. It was during the Yule Ball. He'd gone outside to get some air and seen her crying. Ron hated to see women cry, regardless of who they were. He instinctively went and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" She put the trained-sneer on her face, but this time, Ron could see right through it. "Get the hell away from me, Weasley." Her words sounded harsh, but her eyes were bursting with a vulnerability that made Ron want to punch whoever had caused her so much pain.

_She's a lady,  
And ladies  
shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
shouldn't be messed with._

He ignored her remark. "What happened?" She scoffed. "Why the hell do you care?" He looked her straight in the eyes so that she knew he meant what he said. "Because every female should be treated like they are a princess. If a guy is making you want to cry, then he doesn't deserve you." Her façade dropped, and she cried into Ron's arms as he held her. From that moment on, Ron looked at Pansy differently.

_Take off your shoes,  
Come in the room,  
And baby let's try not to argue,  
Turn out the lights,  
Turn on the radio,  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you,  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you_

He remembered the first night that they made love. Hermione had hugged Ron. Why she had hugged him, Ron still can't recall, but he remembers Pansy's reaction. She sent him an OWL that said to meet her in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. He went, and remembers all too clearly how she screamed and yelled that he was cheating on her with Granger. He waited for her to finish, but she just kept going and going, so he finally silenced her with a kiss. The passion flared inside him and he showed her just how much he cared for her. Before they parted ways to go back to their common rooms, she said, "I still can't believe you let Granger hug you." He kissed her again.

_Here I am,  
There you go again,  
again  
And we will not ever be eighteen again, again_

Time changed them both, but in truth, it changed Ron more. As the years went by, he grew less naive and more aware of just how cruel the world could be. He experienced too many losses and battles aside Harry. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky kid that he once was, and a part of him missed his innocence. Pansy never was innocent. She'd grown up watching her father lay his hands on her mother on a daily basis. She was always bitter and pessimistic. Even when Ron thought he had changed too much for her, Pansy still stayed.

_And I'm worn out of fighting,  
And every night you leave crying,  
And I could use some time.  
And here I am,  
There you go again._

He remembers the first time she left. She wasn't use to having a guy who respected and adored her, and it scared her. So she tried to sabotage the relationship. She started fights for no reason, and always found an excuse to leave. Ron felt cold every time she walked out. He felt like he'd lost a part of himself and he was broken. He refused to let her push him away. She didn't think she was worth fighting for, but he disagreed.

_So here I am I'm dying,  
And I'm waiting for you,  
waiting for you.  
Come back, come back to me,  
And I'll take you gladly.  
And I'll take you where to go._

She was always surprised when he came running after her. She assumed that he would let her walk away and move on to someone better. He would apologize even when he hadn't done anything wrong, and each time, Pansy let down a little more of the wall surrounding her heart. She was so afraid of being hurt like her mother was. But she still felt like she deserved to be hurt. She didn't deserve a good guy like Ron Weasley, but he still never left.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around,  
turn around baby.  
don't return to me,  
If you think that I'm not worth your time._

She remembered her first time with Draco. He was rough and uncaring. She felt like a slut when he was done. But she didn't complain, because she thought that's all she'd ever be, just a pathetic whore that deserved to be used and abused. It was different with Ron. He was gentle and loving in a way that she had never imagined. He was her prince charming, but she was afraid that he'd find another princess, so she tried to push him away. She thought that he couldn't hurt her if she hurt him first. But that wasn't true, because every time she pushed him away, she hurt herself too.

_She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
shouldn't be messed with_

When Ron and Pansy had sex, he never left right after. He'd always stay and hold her for as long as he could. Even when he left, Pansy could see in his eyes that he didn't want to. They didn't have to say a word. He just enjoyed being with her. It took her a good two years to accept that. But when she did, the remainder of the walls around her heart were shattered, and she finally let him in. He told her he loved her and she actually believed him. "I love you too," she whispered back. She'd fallen for Ron Weasley, and he'd caught her.

XXX

**A/N:** So what'd you think? I've been wanting to write a Pansy/Ron story for the longest time, and I thought that this was the perfect opportunity. Please review! It would make me really happy!


End file.
